


We got you on tape!

by UpInOrbit



Series: The (ghost) world that we live in [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Mention of blood, Pre-Relationship, They have a show, and humor, attempt at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Everyone knows ghost hunters never find any real ghosts, and even less so if they have a show documenting their 'findings'. Which is why Sunwoo and Changmin, certified ghosts, tag along with the others, just to prove how incompetent they are. Some times, though, a rare real ghost will appear and it seems like this might be one of those occasions...
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: The (ghost) world that we live in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	We got you on tape!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/gifts).



> MARTAAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND!!!! You totally saw this coming but *jazz hands* surpriiiise. This is my little present for you, and I hope you enjoy it! I hope you have an amazing day, because that's what you deserve. You're an amazing, wonderful, lovely person, and I consider myself so lucky to be your friend, I love youuuuu <33333 And I really hope this is something you'll enjoy jsjsjs
> 
> That said, this fic takes place in the same universe as my skz xmas fic, but they're completely independent, so you don't need to have read the other to understand this. I hope you guys will like it!

“…when the police arrived, everything was covered in blood. The stench of iron was so strong that some of them couldn’t stand it, and they ran away, too scared to even look back. The few who were brave enough to cross the threshold…”

“…were in for a terrifying sight…” 

“…were in for a terrifying sight,” the volume lowered into a whisper, words echoing in the hallway. “There were bloody handprints all over the place, and so much blood that it drenched the carpet, leaving its imprint on the floorboards behind. To this day, no one has been able to clean it…”

“…like the house refuses this crime to be forgotten…,” a bored voice drawled. There was a light slap and a low cry of pain, “what was that for!?”

“Be quiet, Sunwoo!” Was the hissed reply.

“Come on, you know that was what he was going to say!”

“…to be forgotten…”

“See!?” Sunwoo extended his left arm towards the man, finger pointing accusingly at him. “He doesn’t even bother changing his script, everyone knows it by heart by now, Changmin.”

Changmin rolled his eyes in annoyance, and leaned forward to flick Sunwoo in the forehead. Throwing his whole body to the side, Sunwoo dodged him, grinning the whole time.

“You saw that, didn’t you, our dear viewers?” Sunwoo asked. With his right hand, he flipped around the camera he was carrying until it pointed at his face, while he covered his heart with his left. “Changmin is being violent against me, he wants to _hit_ me. Don’t let him fool you, he’s not as charming as he appears, he won’t even pay me for my hard work!” He added with a pout.

“What are you talking about, Sunwoo?” Changmin reached out, trying to take the camera from Sunwoo, but he was faster and sidestepped him, managing to stay away. “Cut the crap, I’m sure our viewers aren’t interested in this.”

“And they’re interested in _that_?” Sunwoo replied, arching an eyebrow. He shot a sceptic look at the man who was still talking, gesturing at a camera much like he himself was. “Please, they absolutely suck. Those guys wouldn’t recognize a ghost not even if we bit them in the ass,” Changmin scrunched his nose in disgust. “Isn’t that why you started this whole thing in the first place?”

“It was, but if you don’t stop filming your stupid face, this program won’t work at all,” shooting his arm forward, Changmin tried to retrieve the camera, but Sunwoo was already waiting for him to do so, and he just took a step back, cackling.

“You’re in love with this stupid face, Changmin, what does that say about you?”

“That I have some really terrible taste,” Changmin muttered under his breath. Sunwoo laughed, delighted, while Changmin sighed, resigned.

“Anyway, everyone and their mother already knows what those guys are going to say, it’s not like they change their script much. I still don’t know how they’re so popular, by the way, the living are weird,” Sunwoo replied, combing his hair with his free hand. “At least I’ll give them something beautiful to look at while we wait for them to finish their incredibly boring monologue.”

“Sunwoo! They have to set up the scene and introduce everything, _we_ also have monologues!” Sunwoo shrugged, not bothered by the hint of desperation in Changmin’s voice. “And also, are you implying _I_ am not beautiful to look at?”

Sunwoo turned his head to the side, and found Changmin standing much closer than he’d thought he was. Curving his lips into a teasing smile, he looked at Changmin from head to toe, and then back up.

“You’re not too bad yourself, but they know you already. I’m a breath of fresh air,” Sunwoo replied, returning his attention to the camera.

“And also a pain in the ass,” Changmin muttered, finally retrieving the camera before Sunwoo could move away. Flipping it around so that the lens would be focused on him, Changmin cleared his throat before smiling widely. Sunwoo rolled his eyes. “Excuse us for the interruption, dear viewers, but we are now back on track, so, welcome to a new episode of _The real ghost hunters_ , where we follow ghost hunters as they try to hunt us!”

Standing at a side as he watched Changmin introduce their show, Sunwoo couldn’t help but click his tongue in faint amusement, snorting quietly to himself at the innocence shining in Changmin’s eyes. It was too late for Changmin to fool him anymore, but it never quite lost its charm to watch him try and put up his façade with others.

“Give that to me,” he instructed, crooking his fingers as he extended his arms in Changmin’s direction. 

Changmin shot him a dubious look, his grip on the camera becoming firmer. Sighing loudly, Sunwoo snatched the camera, with Changmin making no real attempts to stop him from doing so. Instead, he took a step back, running a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe away from his face.

“Behave,” he ordered, his voice serious.

Sunwoo didn’t bother dignifying that with a response and, instead, focused his attention on the camera. Fumbling around with the buttons, he gave Changmin a small thumbs up when he was satisfied with the settings.

There wasn’t really much to do, the episodes for their programs always filmed in the same fashion, but Sunwoo liked to move around and make sure to record Changmin in a way that his body, translucent as it was, allowed the camera to record what was behind him, covered in a ghastly white. It was a personal preference, one that always got Changmin to complain when Sunwoo moved around too much, trying to find the perfect angle, but Sunwoo paid him no mind.

They might be ghosts trailing after some really terrible ghost hunters, ones that almost never found real haunted places (they couldn’t even detect the pair of them, and they’d been around for _ages_ ), but Sunwoo liked to get his atmosphere right. Sue a man for being dedicated to his craft, unpaid as he might be.

“As you might have heard before from our lovely living hosts, today we’re at a haunted house.”

“The fifth one this month,” Sunwoo added from behind the camera.

Changmin glared at him, before sighing and shaking his head in defeat.

“Yeah, Sunwoo is right. It seems as if our sister show is running out of haunted places to visit, and we’re, once again, at a haunted house.”

“We really chose the most terrible crew to tag along with,” Sunwoo grumbled, and Changmin grimaced lightly, the closest he’d ever come to agree.

“Anyway, they’re about to go into the house itself, so let’s go after them and see what they find, shall we?” Changmin continued, sketching a smile. “We’ve missed most of the explanation already, thanks to Sunwoo—”

“You’re welcome!”

“But, long story short, word says there was a heinous crime committed here, and now there’s a ghost who can’t leave. Apparently, it’s a little girl whose existence was first reported roughly fifty years ago, and who scared the living shit out of the people around here.”

“How do they know it was a little girl?” Sunwoo asked.

Changmin clicked his tongue.

“Who knows? It’s not like these people are known for their accuracy but, hey, we might actually walk into a ghost for once.”

“That would be a nice change,” Sunwoo agreed.

That said, Changmin turned around, walking deeper into the house, and Sunwoo promptly followed, the camera fixed on Changmin’s figure.

The house, as it was usual, was left in complete darkness, the only light to be seen that which the ghost hunters carried with them. It wasn’t too much of a problem, though, as neither Changmin nor Sunwoo needed light, and the camera, as everything in the ghost realm, worked slightly different than its counterpart in the world of the living, and so it didn’t need light either for the image being recorded to be seen.

There were traces of blood, old, dried, the crimson peeling like old wallpaper, all around them. It told a story of violence, like many of those houses did, but there was something different about that one, something that wasn’t always found.

Turning his head around to stare at Sunwoo, Changmin leaned closer to the camera, an excited gleam in his eye.

“Do you feel it, Sunwoo?” He whispered, a bright grin splitting his face in two when Sunwoo nodded. “It seems like we might actually find something this time, you guys!” He continued, talking to the camera. “There’s a faint trace of residual ghost energy around here, so it seems like there might have been a ghost here at some point. Who knows if they’re still around, but maybe you’ll finally see a new face for the first time in ages.”

As he spoke, they finally caught up with the rest of the crew, who were busy filming a particularly gruesome corner of the house, discussing something in hushed whispers. After a couple of seconds, one of them straightened up, and took a step back, pointing at the ceiling.

“Most of the reports state that the majority of the paranormal activity took place in the attic, so that’s our next stop,” he said, looking around as if he expected a ghost to jump on him. 

Sunwoo snorted, faintly tempted to just make some noise and watch the other two men scream. Changmin glared at him, as if he could read his mind, to which Sunwoo reacted by giving him his most innocent smile. 

“Behave,” Changmin warned him. “It’s not been long enough since the last time you almost gave these guys a heart attack.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sunwoo cheerily replied.

“Please, you screamed louder than both of them combined,” Changmin chuckled.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“We got you on tape!”

“Changmin you have to be getting old because that never happened, I would remember!” Sunwoo clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “And, anyway, we’re losing both Yunho and his underling, we’d better hurry up if you want this to be a decent show!”

Ignoring Changmin's grumbling behind him, Sunwoo skipped as they went up the stairs, his steps echoing in the hallway. Still, the movement wasn’t important enough that the sound trespassed the barrier between worlds, and so the two other men remained oblivious to them being there.

The attic was pretty similar to the rest of the house: dark, mouldy, and covered in bloodstains. The only noticeable change was how thick the air seemed up there, almost sizzling with electricity. 

Whistling, Sunwoo turned around to look at Changmin, found him already staring at him.

“Are we sure a child did this?” He asked in disbelief.

Changmin opened his mouth to reply, but another voice cut in, sharp and annoyed.

“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?” 

Changmin and Sunwoo spun around, surprised. Standing among the shadows, leaning against the far wall of the room, stood another ghost. He was rather thin, dark hair falling dishevelled over his eyes, which were fixated on both of them. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. 

For a moment, there was a splash of blood against the pristine white of his shirt, a crimson trail trickling down his temple and neck, that were both gone in a flash.

Changmin and Sunwoo exchanged a knowing look. It was good, even if not perfect, control.

“Who are you?” Changmin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

The other ghost pushed himself off the wall, took a couple of steps closer to them.

“You’re the ones in my house. Shouldn’t you answer my question first?” He replied, tilting his head to the side. His eyes, shining almost unnaturally, were fixed on Changmin’s face, as if he were trying to commit it to memory, or maybe trying to dissect him right where he stood.

There seemed to be something almost like hunger there, but Sunwoo couldn’t be sure it was just not a trick of the shadows falling on his face.

He clicked his tongue.

“This is your house? Man, Yunho would be _pissed_ if he knew there’s no murderous child going around this place,” he interjected, before Changmin could say anything.

The ghost swivelled his head to stare at him, and Sunwoo felt a chill run down his spine as those eyes narrowed on him. There was, indeed, hunger in them, something as vicious looking as it seemed curious, as if he didn’t know what to make of them. Sunwoo smirked, and the other ghost looked taken aback, before something akin to amusement took over his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips too.

“Murderous child?” He asked, not looking away from Sunwoo.

“That’s what they say it’s haunting your house, man,” he answered, as he carefully angled the camera to focus on the stranger’s face. “Don’t ask me how it happens, it just does, the living are wild sometimes, uh…”

“Chanhee,” was the reply. Sunwoo nodded.

“Sunwoo,” he said, pointing at himself, and then turning towards Changmin, “and that’s Changmin. Now, if you don’t mind a little interview for our show, do you imply that there’s never been the ghost of a child haunting this place? Has it always been you?” Changmin shot him an annoyed look, but Sunwoo merely shrugged. 

Chanhee looked at both of them, as if he didn’t know what to make of them. Finally, he shook his head, sighed to himself.

“Not that I know of, and I guess so, but I am pretty sure I have a big chunk of time missing from my head because I can’t remember what happened between my death and the moment I woke, but it felt…, weird, I guess.”

“That’s normal, really, particularly with violent deaths,” Changmin commented, taking a step closer to Chanhee. He looked at the other through narrowed eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. Chanhee took a step back, but Changmin closed the distance between them once again, and Chanhee then stood unmoving, letting Changmin take his fill. “The spirit is expelled from the body much too early and it takes some time for it to reunite again. It isn’t unheard of for spirits to ‘disintegrate’ for a couple of weeks, up to several years, before becoming whole once again.”

“Who are you?” Chanhee asked, flicking his eyes to look at Sunwoo, who just shrugged in reply, amused. 

It had been long since the last time they’d encountered a spirit such as Chanhee, and Changmin always had a field day with them. Sunwoo made sure to record them both as Changmin circled around Chanhee, a focused expression on his face.

“How long have you been dead for, do you know?” He asked Chanhee, who grimaced in return.

“What year is it?”

Changmin and Sunwoo exchanged a brief look, before returning their attention to Chanhee. Their interaction didn’t go unnoticed, though, and Chanhee’s frown deepened.

“It’s 2021,” Sunwoo informed him.

“Then I’ve been dead for…,” Chanhee’s face cleared suddenly, a mixture of surprise and dread shining in his eyes, “sixty years, I think? Give or take, I can’t remember now what year it was back then.”

“Huh. Interesting,” Changmin replied.

“Interesting?” Chanhee repeated. “Interesting why, what do you mean?” Sunwoo looked at Changmin, and Chanhee all but snarled, annoyance at them growing. “Stop that, stop looking at each other. What is going on?” He asked, every word accentuated by the flickering to life of the lights above them.

Once again, it was not strong enough for it to cross the threshold between worlds, but it was close.

Changmin sighed.

“I’m not saying it hasn’t happened before, but it is…, strange, for ghosts as strong as you to black out for so long. According to the research done by our dear Yunho, and what I myself did before coming here, the first signs of paranormal activity started to show during the seventies, so around a decade after your passing.”

“They were quite strong, and they attracted the attention of the people who lived nearby, as well as making it impossible for anyone to live here,” Sunwoo added. “Eventually, they stopped, but the house already had a reputation so…”

“If there was no one else here other than you, and all signs point at that, then that means that you were doing ‘ghost’ stuff before you even woke up, which is surprising, because ghosts that take that long to fully wake up tend to be quite weak, but it’s obvious you’re anything but weak,” Changmin finished.

“And you know all that just by looking at me?” Chanhee asked, disbelief plain on his face.

“We’ve been around for a while,” was Changmin’s reply. 

“He’s a self-proclaimed ‘expert’ on the matter,” Sunwoo added, the teasing obvious in his voice.

“That’s because I am! And, well, someone has to be!” Changmin huffed. “You’ve seen what happens when you have two idiots with a camera and let them hunt ghosts unsupervised.”

Sunwoo looked at the camera between his hands, and then back at Changmin.

“We’re two idiots with a camera and we hunt ghosts unsupervised, Changmin,” he replied. “What is your point?”

Changmin turned around to stare at Sunwoo, a deadpan expression on his face. He looked seconds away from cursing him and leaving the house, and maybe Sunwoo, for eternity. Chanhee, to their left, watched their interaction with interest, seemingly thoroughly amused. Finally, Changmin’s eyes fell on the camera still pointed at his face, and he seemed to deflate, defeated.

“Remind me again why I asked you of all people to help me with this?” He asked, his voice tired.

“Because you’d be gone for long periods and you’d miss me, you love me too much to do so,” Sunwoo replied, unable to keep his smugness from showing.

Changmin silently looked upwards, as if asking a superior power to get him out of there, and Sunwoo snickered in reply.

“Well, all things considered, I think it’s time to wrap things up,” was his only reply. “It is clear this is, in fact, a haunted house, which is quite surprising, considering the last fifteen houses we’re definitely not haunted. It seems that even a broken clock strikes true twice a day, but, still, and once again, our favourite ghost hunters had little luck trying to contact the dead, even if not for lack of effort.”

Sunwoo took that as his cue to zoom in on the ghost hunters, who had, at some point, taken out a candle, a small bowl and something that looked like blood, probably from an animal, and were clearly trying to contact the ghost haunting the house.

“It is astonishing just how little the living know about ghosts, and the honestly weird measures they take to try and contact us,” Changmin continued.

Shuffling closer to him, Chanhee leaned to whisper into Sunwoo’s ear.

“Do they run into ghosts often?”

“For a group that calls themselves ‘ghost hunters’, not really, no. That’s why we started this show, we wanted, or, Changmin wanted, I just tagged along,” Sunwoo corrected himself as Changmin glared at him, “to see just how much people really knew about ghosts. It turns out, not a whole lot. We’ve run into a couple of them, if we’re being honest, but it was all sheer luck. Just like with you, they thought you were a little kid, which, you’re clearly not,” Sunwoo turned his face to the side, words freezing in the tip of his tongue as he found Chanhee standing much closer than he’d expected him to be.

Amused, Chanhee arched an eyebrow, his lips slowly stretching into a smile as Sunwoo hastily looked away.

“So, they’ve never actually interacted with a ghost?” Chanhee asked, his eyes boring holes into the side of Sunwoo’s face.

“Not that we know of,” Changmin replied. “And we’ve been around them for quite a while now.” Chanhee hummed, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Why?”

Instead of replying, Chanhee moved, until he was standing right beside the unsuspecting ghost hunters.

“Chanhee,” Changmin hissed, trying to get him back. He turned towards Sunwoo, but found him recording Chanhee, grinning like a madman, and he scowled. “Chanhee! You can’t do that!”

“Technically this is my house, so I can do whatever I want,” Chanhee replied. “But relax, don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad,” he whispered, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

As he spoke, he knelt in front of the two ghost hunters, leaving the candle flickering between them. He didn’t need to be so careful, but he was frowning, a deep line between his eyebrows as he carefully extended his left arm forward, until it hovered right above the small flame, and Sunwoo knew he was deeply focusing on something.

Chanhee kept bringing his hand closer to the flame, until it was licking his palm, strange shadows being cast as the light passed through his translucent figure, ones that would only be captured by Sunwoo’s camera. Chanhee stood still, so focused his body was almost beginning to shake.

Finally, after what seemed what a lifetime, he moved, so gentle it was hard to see. There was a small hiss, an odd smell, and then the light was out, snuffed out by Chanhee’s fingers.

“How—”

“There are no windows here,” Yunho whispered. “How did the candle go out, Mingi!?”

Before Mingi could reply, Chanhee moved behind them and, placing a hand on Mingi and Yunho’s shoulders, he leaned forward. Sunwoo didn’t need to hear the noise it made to know Chanhee had made his hands real, a sudden weight that landed on the ghost hunters’ shoulders.

“Boo,” he whispered in the space between them, before vanishing and reappearing right by Sunwoo’s side. 

Screaming their lungs out, both Mingi and Yunho ran through the attic and down the stairs, so fast Sunwoo feared they’d slip and break their necks, but they managed to get down unharmed, their screaming so loud so as to wake the whole neighbourhood up.

“I’m going to get my ass beat for this, I just know it,” Changmin grumbled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That was a good one, man,” Sunwoo said at the same time, slapping Chanhee on the back and making him stumble forward. “It was a good one, wasn’t it, Changmin? Admit it, you liked it,” he insisted, as Changmin pressed his lips into a flat line, resolutely looking away.

“It was… Refreshing,” he finally replied.

“He means he very much enjoyed it,” Sunwoo translated for Chanhee. “Even if he can’t admit it on camera.”

“Well, it’s been nice to meet you, Chanhee,” Changmin said, as Sunwoo stopped the recording and shut the device. “Maybe we’ll see you around sometime.”

They were turning to leave when Chanhee appeared in front of them, something like panic in his expression.

“Are you leaving now?” He asked, nervously cracking his knuckles.

“Hmm, yes, that was the idea,” Changmin slowly replied. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

“I was thinking, uh, could I, maybe, go with you guys? Even if just for a little while,” Chanhee’s question surprised them both, and it must have shown in their face, for Chanhee hastily added, “if you don’t feel comfortable just say so, or just ignore it, it was a stupid question anyway.”

“Chanhee—”

“I don’t know why I said that, just ignore me, don’t worry.”

“Chanhee,” Sunwoo tried again.

“It’s been nice to meet you though, good luck with your program, even if I’m not really sure what you’re supposed to be doing—”

“Chanhee!” Jumping slightly, Chanhee looked up to stare at Changmin’s hand, firmly placed on top of his shoulders. “Why do you want to come with us?” Changmin eyes bore into Chanhee’s, not looking away not even for a second. “Had you ever seen ghosts before we showed up?” Changmin asked, softly.

Chanhee averted his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“No,” he admitted after a couple of seconds. “I tried to leave once, but it was as if there was something that stopped me from getting through the door,” he continued. “I guessed we were linked to specific places and we couldn’t get too far.”

“You were probably way too weak to leave,” Changmin replied. “It happens sometimes, and if you spent so much time just floating around… It’s no wonder you couldn’t get out, you weren’t strong enough. You should be able to do it now, though. You could go outside and see the world, if that’s what you want. It’s weird, and sometimes it makes no sense, but it’s out there, if you want to see it.”

When Chanhee said nothing in reply, Changmin looked at Sunwoo, a pensive look in his eyes. Sunwoo arched an eyebrow, alternatively looking at Changmin and Chanhee.

As the silence began to stretch, Sunwoo took a step towards Chanhee, snaking an arm around his shoulders, and bringing him closer. Letting out a cry of surprise, Chanhee stumbled forward, crashing into Sunwoo’s side.

“What do you say, Changmin? Let’s take him with us, I could use someone to help me with the camera. Maybe I can even co-host with you our show!” He cheerily said, a bright smile on his face.

Changmin huffed.

“In your dreams, Sunwoo. You will have to take the host position from my cold, dead hands,” he snarled. “That said, you’re more than welcome to stay with us if you want to, Chanhee. For as long as you want to, of course. And you can help with our show if you want as well, we could really use a hand sometimes.”

“Thank you,” Chanhee replied, his voice strangled, eyes wide open. “I’d love to help if you if I can, but I’m really not sure about it. I still don’t know what that is,” he pointed at the camera, “and I’m not sure what type of show you are hosting,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sunwoo chuckled.

“You leave the details to me. For now, I just need your help to take Changmin down and appoint me as the one and only host. Changmin is preventing the rest of the ghost world from seeing this handsome face, and that is a crime in itself.”

Changmin rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. 

“Your ego is so big I still wonder how you get through the doors,” he replied, as he strolled towards the staircase.

“He’s right though,” Chanhee added as he followed them. “It is a crime to keep such a handsome face hidden.”

Both Sunwoo and Changmin froze mid-step as they went down the stairs, and turned around slowly to stare at Chanhee, Sunwoo with a delighted, if surprised expression on his face, and Changmin with his mouth open in horror.

“How did he get you on his side so quickly?” He asked in disbelief.

Throwing his head back as he laughed, Chanhee walked past them on his way down the stairs.

“Don’t be jealous, Changmin. You’re really cute too, don’t worry.”

“Changmin, we have to keep him, tell me we can keep him,” Sunwoo whispered loudly.

“Well, that depends on if he wants to be kept,” Changmin replied, a questioning edge to his voice.

Grinning to himself, Chanhee looked at them and winked, before yanking the front door open and stepping into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, it seems like I have a thing for writing poly ghosts with cameras in a haunted house. Don't even ask me why, but this is the second fic of the sort I've written and I'm as surprised as any other person jsjsjs  
> I kinda had an idea and then ran with it, so I am not sure if this makes any kind of sense, but I sure hope it does! I also really hope you've enjoyed this fic, my brain is having a hard time with English lately but this was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read! If you have any questions, just let me know ^^
> 
> And Marta, I hope you've enjoyed it! I couldn't decide on a pairing so I just decided to try writing the three of them, I hope it was a nice read at least! Happy birthday my friend, I love you!! <33
> 
> kudos and comments warm my heart <3  
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starryjinsouls) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
